Nicholas Falcone
Nicholas Falcone is a character from the game The Final Scene. He was the head of a protest committee called HAD IT. His voice was played by Alan Smythe. Fictional Biography Some time in the mid nineties (at least two years prior to the near destruction of the Royal Palladium Theater), Nicholas formed a group he called Humans Against the Destruction of Illustrious Theaters - HAD IT for short - to help stop theaters like the one he grew up in from being torn down to make way for newer buildings, especially ones he deemed as expanding "Corporate Generica". In one case, Nicholas staged the kidnapping of a construction boss' daughter. Though it was never proven that he had kidnapped her, she was seen some time after the incident in a coffee shop with Nicholas. When he heard that a historical point of both St. Louise and his own childhood, the Royal Palladium Theater, was going to be demolished, he gathered up HAD IT and went in full force. While there, a young girl named Maya Nguyen was kidnapped and reportedly held in the building. Nicholas lent his aid to amateur detective Nancy Drew, a close friend of Maya. Nancy helped Nicholas find a document written by Harry Houdini that willed his half of the theater to Nicholas' grandmother, meaning Nicholas was now partial owner of the theater. The other half's Brady Armstrong called off the demolition and gave his half to Nicholas, making him full owner. Personality Nicholas is a powerful speaker and a strong leader, guiding HAD IT in whatever direction he chooses, no matter how illegal. He is willing to break laws to uphold his own code of ethics, which revolves around antique and historical buildings. He uses a lot of modern (as of 2001) slang, most of which only confuses Nancy Drew. He did not get along with Simone Muller and seemed disdainful of Brady Armstrong (Whom he often called "Charmstrong"), but then again, all three people seemed equally annoyed with one another. He also was unfavorable with the police, who apparently shadowed him on some occasions. Joseph Hughes seemed to be the only man to respect Nicholas. He seemed to think that Nick has his heart in the right place, but often took things too far. Nancy was weary of Nicholas, knowing of his criminal background, but in the end considered him a good friend. Appearance Nicholas Falcone is a white male with black hair and stubble on and around his chin. In the game, he wears a camouflage shirt and brown jean shorts with his shirt apparently tucked in. Quotes *" All I know is they like to follow my van and dig through my garbage. Does this face say America's Most Wanted to you?" - Nicholas to Nancy Drew on his relation local police. "Fight the Power!" Nick to Nancy. "Ooooooooh! I'm swooning!" Nick at the press conference. Notes *There are not important or interesting facts about this character... Yet. Category:Characters Category:tFS